Recently, liquid crystal display technologies have been widely used in display of television, mobile phones and common information. A liquid crystal display panel for displaying a picture mainly includes an array substrate for driving the display panel to display a picture, a color filter substrate for realizing a color display, and liquid crystals filled between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate has a multilayer structure. In an example of an advanced super dimension switch (HADS) liquid crystal display panel with a high opening ratio, the array substrate mainly includes a gate line, an active layer, source and drain electrodes, a pixel electrode, a passivation layer and a common electrode. When manufacturing the array substrate, the passivation layer is usually made through a resin process, which may reduce a capacitance between the source and drain electrodes and the pixel electrode, and in turn, reduce a RC delay on the source and drain electrodes, thereby reducing power consumption of the display panel. Therefore, during a specific process of manufacturing the array substrate, a plurality of patterning processes are performed on the gate line, the active layer, the source and drain electrodes, the pixel electrode, the resin layer and the common electrode successively, and thereby at least six times of mask processes should be performed to complete the manufacturing of the array substrate. Such a manufacturing process has a relative high cost and the process is complicated.
Thus, a technical problem that needs to be solved urgently by those skilled in the art is how to reduce the number of mask processes during manufacturing an array substrate, so as to simplify the manufacturing process and reduce manufacturing cost of the array substrate.